modzitytanifandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Blog użytkownika:Aguletka Free/''Odcinek Specjalny''
Z racji iż jutro nie będzi wpisu, ponieważ jadę do... Tru tu tu!!! Energylandii! Jej! Tak czy owak teraz odcinek specjalny pdt. Sny. Będom (wiem, błąd!) to sny o przyszłości. O opoiwadaniu, które będzie o wiele, wiele później... No ale, lubię wybiegać w przyszłość :). Sen Gwiazdki. Mam na sobie przepiękną sukienkę. Różowa, ze złotym haftem. Jest na jednym ramiączku. Cudna! Siedzę na jakiejś widowni. Chyba jestem w Jury. Nie jestem pewna, ale wiem jedno: To nie przypomina nic z Ziemii. Raczej taki Tamarański cyrk. O! Nagle zauważyłam kogoś na scenie. Jest to jakaś dziewczyna... akrobatka! Robi salto w przód! A teraz w tył! A teraz, o rany! Robi piruet i od razu przechodzi do spagatu, potem wstaje, chce zrobić przeżut w przód, ale udaje jakby została gwałtownie odrzucona w tył i robi przeżut w tył! Ale to ekscytyjące. Chciałabym tylko wiedzieć, gdzie ja jestem. Zaczęłam się rozglądać. Zobaczyłam na widowni Robina i Cyborga. To znaczy widziałam tylko twarze, a strojów nie. Krzyczeli i dopingowali tej dziewczynie. Zmarszczyłam brwi. Gdzie Raven, Bestia, Alwin, Amy i Bobbie? Nagle koło mnie siedział Robin! COś powiedział, a potem zaczął zbliżać swoją twarz do mojej twarzy... Sen Robina. Mam na sobie dziiiiiiwny garnitur. Zielony. W czerwone kropki. I żółte gwiazdki. A wszyscy mówią mi, że wyglądam przystojnie. Ach, gdzie mój strój! Ktoś występuje, ale nie widzę kto. Nagle zauważyłem Gwiazdkę w miejscu jednego z pięciu Jury. Zaraz, od kiedy jest pięciu Jury? Powinno być trzech albo czterech. Coś mam wrażenie, że nie jesteśmy na Ziemii. Podeszłem do Gwiazdki. Wiedziałem, że to ona, ale nie widziałem jej wyrazu twarzy. Jedyne co widziałem to jej oczy. Piękne. Zacząłem się do niej zbliżać chcąc ją pocałować... Sen Cyborga. Ale tu jest pyszne żarcie! Nie smakuje jak mięso indyka, kurchaka, kaczki ani niczego innego co jadłem. Jest takie soczyste i mięsne (w końcu to mięso, nie?). Mało mnie interesuje co się dzieje. Ktoś występuje, ktoś sendziuje, ktoś kibicuje. Normalka. Ej, ale gdzie Bestia? Sen Bestii. No dobra... Po pierwsze, czemu mam na sobie różówy garnitur we fioletowe trójkąty?!?!?!?! A po drugie, czemu jestem uczesany? I czemu mam takie dziwne uczucie... jakby zdenerwowanie, współczucie czy... głód! Głodny jestem! Wait, wait, wait... Jestem zboku sceny. Obok Raven. To chyba Raven... Ma filetowe włosy i bladą skórę, ale nie umiem dostrzec jej twarzy ani ubioru. Nie wiem na co się patrzy... A tak! Na dziewczynę, która występuje. Całkiem nieźle! Wow, robi... takie dziwne coś... Że podniosła do tyłu nogę i złapała ją rękami i... Łał!!!! (Mówimy tu o skorpionie - dop. Autorki). Sen Raven. Zwykle nie miewam tak realistycznych snów. To znaczy, widzę co się dzieje, ale nie umiem dostrzec niczyich twarzy. Ale mam stuprocentową pewność, że koło mnie stoi Bestia. Bo jest zielony. Zaraz, zaraz, zaraz... CO!!!!???!!!???!!!????!!!! Czemu mam na sobie sukienkę??!! Biało żółta, do kostek, na ramiączkach. Ych... Chwila, dlaczego się tak dziwnie czuję? Czuję poczucie winy. Spojrzałam na scenę. Tam, jakaś akrobatka ma swój występ. Ciekawe gdzie jestem... Ziemią to nie jest, skoro zmuszono mnie do ubrania tego... czegoś. Na Ziemii załatwiłabym każdego, kto nawet by spróbował. Więc wiem jedno: To nie Ziemia... Jednak jedno pytanie jest ważniejsze od innych... DLACZEGO DO JASNEJ CIASNEJ MAM NA SOBIE SUKIENKĘ!?!?!?! Sen Alwina. Odstawmy na bok, że mam na sobie tylko bardzo krótkie czarne spodenki i czarne rekawiczki do łokci. Co ja robię w więzieniu?! Gdzie jest Bobbie? I czemu to oni się najbardziej martwię? Gdzie jest Amy? A Tytani? Czemu tutaj siedzę? Sen Amy. Tak, więc... Mam na sobie czarne krótkie spodenki i koszulkę z odkrytym brzuchem na ramiączkach. No i rękawiczki do łokci. A, no i jestem za kratami. Że co? Gdzie jest Bobbie? Stop, o co chodzi, że o nią się martwię? W sensie, jasne ona jest moją przyjaciółką, ale TEN niepokój, a raczej strach jest głębszy... To samo w sobie jest niepokojące... A raczej straszne... Sen Bobbie. Najważniejsze jest jedno: Co ja robię na scenie? W stroju akrobatki, z krótkimi włosami, na bosaka z poranionymi stopami... Wróć! Z krótkimi włosami? I na dodatek prostymi! Co się stało? I czemu jestem na scenie. Strój, który mam na sobie ma krótkie spodenki, żółte. Żótly ciągnie się do tułowia. Tam, w postaci motylów przmienia się w biały, który ciągnie się do góry. Mam długie rękawki, z tym, że jeden jest wykonany z koronkowatego materiału, takiego, że wydaje się iż nie mam tu nic. Drugi rękaw jest biały, tylko kończy się żółtymi motylami. O co chodzi z tymi motylami? Salto. Przecież, ja nie chciałam... Drugie salto. Dobra, dziwne... Gdzie są moi przyjaciele. Czemu mam krótkie włosy? W sensie krótkie, krótkie. Nie do ramion, ale do uszu! Są obrzydliwie krótkie! I GDZIE JA JESTEM????!! NASTĘPNEGO DNIA, WIEŻA TYTANÓW - SALON, 12:35 -Wiecie miałam dziwny sen - powiedziała Gwiazdka. ,,Nie ty jedna...'' - pomyślała w tym momencie reszta Tytanów...'' Tyle. Bye bye! Oby nie było błędów. A, i WandersmokLight, proszę, wstaw next. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach